Lost, But Not Forgotten
by Maggies Maze
Summary: She's not dead, is she? There were only two witnesses that night. One isn't quite sure what happened and the other is insane. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

I haven't written in quite a few years. Almost 10 years, if you want a more accurate time. I only started back up after a lot (to the point of pestering) encouragement from my wonderful husband. This is what I came up with. It is currently unbetaed as I'm looking for one. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything and am not making any money off of this. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Beep… Beep… Beep…<p>

For such an annoying sound it was actually quite soothing, almost lulling her back to sleep. Almost, but not quite. For at that moment the darkness behind her eyelids became bright and a single word, a name rather, tumbled from her lips. She sat up quickly, blinking against the sudden glare in her eyes and peered around the room as if looking for something. The stark whiteness of the walls along with the beeping machine, and the antiseptic quality of the air revealed that she was clearly in a hospital. Yet she couldn't figure out why.

"I see you're up," came a voice from across the room interrupting her musings. Her head whipped around to take in the newest occupant in the room. He was obviously a doctor as he wore the requisite lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He walked over to check her vitals, asking questions as he did. "What is your name?"

Such an innocuous question made her pause. She searched through her memory and came up blank. She came up blank on a lot if things actually. "I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"What year is it?"

"I don't know."

"Who's the Prime Minister?"

"I don't know," this last answer coming out as almost a whisper. The doctor looked up and saw her chewing on her bottom lip with unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't know anything."

"Then you wouldn't know who Harry is?" She appeared to perk up a tiny bit at that question as if that one name was the key to her identity, yet from the look in her eyes he could tell she didn't know who this Harry is or was.

"No. No, I don't. Where did you get that name?" The look of hope on her face was obvious.

"It was the name you called out as I walked in the door."

"Oh." She looked down at her lap defeated. "What happened to me?"

"You came in unconscious though with no physical sign, not even a scratch, of why and have been in a coma for the past five weeks. It appears you are completely healthy with the exception of amnesia, of course. Frankly, Miss, you have us stumped. We don't know what is wrong. I would like to conduct a few more tests to see if we can find out the reason." She merely nodded, her eyes not straying from her lap. "As for right now there is someone familiar to you I would like you to talk to. He may help jar your memory." She looked up at that.

"He? How do you know he's familiar to me? Does he know who I am?" The hope was back in her eyes.

"Truthfully, no I don't think he does, but you two were found together and he's in the same predicament as you. The two of you meeting may help his memory as well as yours."

"Oh. I guess that's okay then." With a nod the doctor left. She looked to her right and stared out of the window that was there. She contemplated the reasons that could have landed her here with nary a scratch yet with a mind so empty.

* * *

><p>He knew she didn't see him, though he was in her line of sight, as she gazed unseeing to the courtyard beyond the window. He knew what she was going through, probably the only one who did. He had gone through the same thought process a week before when he woke up. He sat down in the chair beside her bed to just watch her. Though he was eager to try and hopefully gather some information about their situation, maybe regaining some of their memories, he was reluctant to interrupt her thoughts.<p>

The doctor did say her memory was completely wiped as his was, but she did not react the same as he when she woke up. The strange contraptions littered around the room did not faze her as if she knew what they were. He, on the other hand, was found ripping out the tubes that attached some of the devices to his body and scrambling from the bed, as if preparing for an attack, when a nurse arrived in his room. It took quite a while for the doctor and nurses to calm him down. He was still wary of the staff as they kept poking and prodding him taking his blood.

It was then that he thought of the woman they told him he was brought in with. After another round of tests he had decided to take a look at the woman he had no memory of, hoping just a look would restore his mind. He stood in her doorway, she had still been in a coma then, and watched her just as he was doing now. She was an odd little thing. Not quite a conventional beauty, at least what he thought was conventional after perusing through the numerous magazines that always were hanging around, yet not exactly plain. He couldn't discern her eye color of course, but she had fair skin, as if she spent more time indoors rather than out, with a small pert nose, lips a little too thin to be called pouty, and a head full of unruly chestnut curls. She also appeared to be quite short as there seemed to be quite a bit of excess space at the foot of the bed. He knew he had to wait to get a better look at her when she woke as the doctors and nurses were rightfully more concerned with health than appearance. He himself didn't feel quite human until they allowed him to take a shower and even then still not so much since he was forced to wear the drafty gowns they produced.

"You don't look familiar," a soft voice, with a tone of frustration, interrupted his thoughts. He focused on the woman in front of him finally being able to look into her eyes.

"Brown." He replied.

"Excuse me?" Her brow furled in confusion.

"Your eyes. I've been wondering what color they are."

"Oh." She took that moment to break eye contact.

"You don't look familiar to me either," he said with a sigh. "There goes that hope." The air in the room became awkward as they didn't know what else to say to each other. What could they say? They may have been familiar before, but now they were meeting as virtual strangers.

* * *

><p>She took in the man before her, trying to find some feature that would spark some kind of familiarity. He was very tall, she noted, having to stretch out his legs to at least appear to be comfortable in the seemingly too small chair. His fair skin had a slight tan to it. Something she lacked, she noted glancing down at her pale arms. With startling blue eyes, a strong nose, full lips, and short dark auburn hair he was quite handsome in her opinion. Although she only had the doctor to compare him to.<p>

"Did… Did they tell you what happened to us?" She asked tentatively, wondering if he knew more than she did being awake longer.

"Only that we were found unconscious yet in perfect health." She nodded, disappointed there was so little information.

"Do you-"

"Does the-" They both started at the same time. He gestured for her to go first. "Do you… Are you… Oh hell, how do I put this? Does the name Harry mean anything to you?" A pensive look came over his face.

"No, it doesn't. What about the name Bella?" He looked up at her hopeful. She closed her eyes and silently repeated the name hoping for some reaction in her mind, slumping in the bed when it didn't.

"Nope. Where did you get that from?"

"The doctor said I mumble it in my sleep. What about Harry?"

"I apparently yelled it out when I woke up. Maybe they're our names?" He didn't look like a Harry, but what did she know.

"That's entirely possible." The doctor waltzed into the room breaking up the awkwardness between the two. "The results of the DNA test came in and there is no relation between you two."

"Married?" 'Harry?' looked down at the ring on his left hand and then to 'Bella's?' bare hand.

"Once again, entirely possible. Right now we are just as in the dark as the two of you are. At the moment I would like to talk to you privately about the results of one of you tests, if I may, Harry."

"I might as well be." He shrugged. "It seems like all we've got." He turned to the doctor who appeared to be inching out of the room to prompt Harry to follow him. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of her. I'm going to tell her anyway. For all we know we're married. Either way whether we know it or not we're in this together. Might as well not hide anything. It might be the key to our memories." The doctor and Bella couldn't help agreeing with his logic.

"Alright. Well, we found something foreign in your system. We need to conduct a few more tests to isolate it and find out what it is exactly, but it appears to be travelling to your brain. The problem is, well it may actually be a good thing, is that once it reaches your brain it diminishes rapidly disappearing within a few hours. The MRI we did shows no damage to your brain, but we would like to try and conduct a few more tests to find out what this substance is doing to you."

"Very well." Harry sighed not really wanting to get poked and prodded again, but knowing he had to. "Until later then, Bella." He smiled at the woman on the bed. It felt odd calling her that, but since he woke up everything was a new experience.

"See you later, Harry." She grinned back feeling much better now that they had, if nothing else, names. Well, what she hoped were their names.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything and am not making any money off of this. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>14 years later…<p>

_What the hell is going on,_ she thought while putting away the toys that were scattered around the room. Strange things happened whenever her children got emotional. At first she thought it was a trick when at three years old her son, Demetrius, threw a tantrum after dinner one night because she refused to give him ice cream. She had turned to continue talking to her husband when his crying stopped and a giggle followed. She looked back at the young boy and there he sat happily digging into the carton of ice cream she kept in the freezer when neither she nor her husband had left the table. It continued on with each child they had and now her youngest. She had told him it was nap time and, well, he didn't like that idea. Suddenly, the sofa cushions flew across the room, a few plants knocked themselves over, and all of the toys in the toy box flew out and scattered around the sitting room.

"Bella?" She heard the front door open and her husband call out.

"In here." He walked in to the sitting room to find his frustrated wife crouched behind the sofa picking up their youngest son's toys.

"What happened?" He looked around the room unused to seeing it in such disarray.

"Turus didn't want a nap." She sighed. "That makes all of them…" She let the sentence hang. What did she call her children? Special? Weird? Possessed? Magical? She shook her head at that last thought. Magic wasn't real. Witches and wizards were only in children's fairytales and magicians performed illusions, nothing more. It was a job title not a state of being. "What is wrong with our children, Harry?"

"I don't know, Bella, but we'll figure it out. We always do." He pulled his tiny wife in his arms. After fourteen years it still amazed him how well they fit together considering his 6'8" towered over her 5' frame.

"There's something wrong with us?" came a timid voice from the doorway. The couple turned to see their middle child, six year old Celina, with tears in her eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You children are perfect." Harry said letting go of his wife and scooping up his daughter pulling her close. Bella quickly righted the couch so her husband could sit with their child on his lap.

"But Mummy said there's something wrong." The young child turned her worried blue eyes to her mother.

"I know I did, but Mummy shouldn't have used that word. There is nothing wrong with any of you." Bella stroked Celina's dark curly hair.

"But why can't my friends do what we do?" Their daughter implored.

"Because you're special." Harry stated cutting in.

"But why?"

"Because you're our children." Bella smiled.

* * *

><p>"You know staring at it doesn't make it change, Potter." Draco Malfoy stood just inside his office watching his partner of nine years staring down at a familiar file that was open on the desk. At one point that single folder contained two separate files. One for the last Death Eater not accounted for. The other a missing heroine. Through the years they slowly became one as if the two were interconnected.<p>

"I know, but I can wish can't I?" Harry Potter sighed looking up at one of his best friends and partner. There were some that still wondered how the two could call each other friend after the animosity they shared during school. Voldemort defeated, it was the shock of all shocks when Dumbledore stood before the Wizengamot and declared not only Draco, but also Lucius as being spies for the Order. He then proceeded to prove it by projecting memories from a pensieve. Harry grudgingly accepted it only after thoroughly sifting through his own memories of the two men and seeing the only curses uttered by them were towards their fellow Death Eaters and no one else. The final nail in the coffin of his animosity was the day they were chasing one of the last rogue Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_It had taken a few years after the defeat of the Dark Lord to capture the remaining Death Eaters and she was one of the last. They had finally gotten a good lead on her whereabouts and were chasing her through the forbidden forest of all places, though they should have figured that the most obvious place was where she would be as her mind was never quite sane. They came to a clearing and the two men were circling her readying for her inevitable capture because two against one was never a fair fight when she let out a maniacal cackle, that would set anyone on edge, while looking at something beyond the little clearing. It happened so quickly Harry still couldn't figured out how it happened. One minute he and Draco had their wands pointed at Bellatrix and the next he was flat on his back with the blonde man slumped over him. He took that second while Bellatrix was screaming at Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was their next target for capture, that the aim was the boy who lived and not her nephew to incapacitate the both of them. _

_"Two for the price of one eh, Potter?" Draco managed to croak out before slipping into unconsciousness. Harry carefully slid out from underneath him and sent out his patronus to the other Aurors on the hunt of their location. It was to the crack of several apparitions that he saw Malfoy's shredded robes and realized the other man took an attack from Greyback for him. Though he would never transform into a full werewolf, much like Bill Weasley, the five long claw marks from his right shoulder blade to left hip would be a constant reminder to him. It was then that he stopped hating the man who saved his life._

_ It was after this that their boss decided that the two men would be permanent partners as between each's moods, egos, and capabilities neither had been able to work with any other Auror effectively._

Harry sighed and closed the folder glancing at the small pensieve that sat between his and Draco's desk. "I just don't get it. How can a Crucio and Stupefy do... whatever the bloody hell it did? They were there and then... poof... gone. Are they alive? Dead?" He raked his hand through his hair growling in frustration.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Draco pulled the folder away from his partner and slid it into top drawer of his desk as he had done many times throughout the years.

"When? It's been nearly fourteen years." Came an irritated reply.

"So what's really going on? Why the interest again?" Draco leaned back in his chair propping his feet up on his desk waiting for an explanation. Every once in a while Harry would try and reopen the case citing there was something that was overlooked. He would always listen because one of these days his partner may be right, but this time he had a feeling there was another reason.

"James starts Hogwarts this year." Harry stated as if was the answer to everything. Strangely it was. Now Draco understood as he watched his best friend start to pace.

"Say no more. It's Scorpius' first year as well."

"Exactly. Ron's daughter's too. The next generation. I just wish she was here to, to... I don't know what. Who knows if she would've had children. Even then, it doesn't seem right without her here." With that he slumped into his chair. "Ginny keeps telling me to let her go. Fourteen years and not a trace. She's not coming back, but she wasn't there. She didn't see what I saw. The only other person who knows what happened that night are me and an insane Death Eater. What a combination." Harry sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything and am not making any money off of this. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken a while to update, but r/l gets in the way. Especially with two little ones. I really only get to write while I'm at work and I haven't been able to lately. Things are starting to quiet down so, hopefully, the updates will come faster. I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than I would've liked, but everything that needed to be here is. Oh, and I fixed some minor errors in the previous chapters. Nothing major or story changing so it's no big deal if you don't go back and reread them. On with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat down at his desk after clearing it with quick flick of his wand. Pulling out a long scroll, a thick stack of parchments, and his favorite quill from the top drawer he thought that this was the best part of the summer holidays. Writing the first year's letters. He knew with a quick quotes quill and a simple duplicating spell it could be done in a matter of minutes, but writing them out individually gave him the opportunity to take a peek into the lives of his former students and to start to become familiar with the muggleborns he would be visiting in the next month.<p>

This year promised to be bittersweet he reflected as he saw the first three names on the list in front of him. It had fourteen years since a Potter, a Weasley, and a Malfoy were at Hogwarts together though this time, from what he understood, they were the new golden trio. His eyes scanned the rest of the list looking for another name he knew he wouldn't find. His thoughts turned to the young woman who was never given the chance to grow up. He missed her still. She was like a granddaughter to him, but with war came casualties. It was unfortunate, but true and it was time to look to the future. He had the next generation to look after.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" He looked up to see his wife leaning against the doorway that lead the bathroom to their bedroom. Having just come from the shower she was clad in only a towel with another wrapped around her hair. "Have you ever tried to remember?" She started chewing on her bottom lip. He put aside the book he was reading as that was his clue that she had something on her mind.<p>

"Not in quite a few years. Why?" Once it was determined that they were not reported as missing persons they decided it was a chance for them to start fresh. Those days in the hospital and their unknown past were never brought up. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am, it's just I sometimes wonder who were before." She walked over to the dressing table pulling the towel from her hair. Sitting down she methodically brushed and braided it. He much preferred when she left her locks unbound as he loved waking up to find them curled around him, but she insisted they would be hopelessly tangled if left unbraided. "It's been almost fourteen years. Surely we should have remembered something, anything. Maybe our past would help..." She let the sentence hang as she slipped on one of his undershirts.

"Would help what? What are you talking about, Bella?" He asked as she crawled into bed next him. He looked down at his wife as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"I think whatever is happening to the children is starting to affect me." Bella sighed.

"How?" They had seen several doctors regarding their children and none of them could say what was happening. Though he will admit that they never really saw their abilities as it seemed to tied to their emotions and as was want to happen whenever someone needed to see something, nothing ever did.

"Silly little things really. Like today, I put the clean laundry on the bed to fold when Julius and Turus went down for their nap. When I came back in the basket was empty and the clothes were folded and put away. Or yesterday when I went to make dinner by the time I got to the kitchen the meal was already in the oven. I don't understand how it could have happened. I didn't even know what I was going to cook."

"Do you think one of the kids did it maybe?" Harry hugged her close as he tried to come up with a reason.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Demetrius wasn't here, Vinni and Lina know not to touch the oven, and Jules and Turus are too young. It had to have been me, but I hadn't been in the kitchen since lunch. It's little things like that that are making me think of before. It's an absurd thought." Bella shook her head and giggled. "What if we were witches in our other life? Our memories wiped and sent to exile because of some dastardly deed."

"I'll have you know you would be the witch. I would be a wizard. Men are not witches." Harry chuckled pulling her on top of him. "Now as for this dastardly deed. I could see you doing something like that, but not me."

"Ah, so you would be Harry, wizard of all that is good, and I get to be Bella, evil witch extraordinaire. I don't think so." She kissed him.

"Oh I think so. You can be very evil when you want to be." He pulled the elastic from her hair and reached over to shut off the light.

"I'll show you how evil I can be."


	4. Chapter 3

I have neither forgotten nor abandoned this story. It just has been deleted and rewritten several times as it was not coming together as I had planned it in my head. I also switched shifts at work which gives me less time to write. This is the first time I've be able to sit amd write at home in over a month. *sigh* It also appears that it will be another few days after this that I will be able to write or at least type at home. The letter between M & O in the alphabet isn't working. Spell check will have to work wonders until I can get a new keyboard this weeked. Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Harry, the Malfoys are here." Ginny Potter called out to her husband. "Glad you could come." She greeted the new arrivals.<p>

"It's not every day someone gets their Hogwart's letter." Draco smiled ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad." Scorpius Malfoy ducked under his father's hand. "I'm gonna go find James and Rose." With that he ran away from the adults to go find his best friends.

"Don't leave me!" His little sister yelled after him pulling out of her father's grip to follow her brother.

"Harry?" Ginny yelled out once again. "Where is that man? I could have sworn I heard him go upstairs." She muttered. "Oh well. He must have gone outside with everyone else." She shrugged and led them into the kitchen.

"Mmm. It smells wonderful in here." Draco's wife stood over one of the pots on the stove inhaling deeply. "What is this?"

"My cue to leave." Draco leaned over kissing his wife on the forehead as the two women giggled. "I'll leave you two ladies to talk about… well whatever it is you talk about and go find Harry." He left just as Ginny started talking about the latest Weasley gossip. Stepping out into the sunshine he scanned the large backyard searching for the familiar black hair among the sea of redheads. He was easily spotted standing off the side with a glass of amber liquid and a somber look watching the twins playing Quidditch with the older children.

"A little early to be drinking, don't you think?" He asked giving a furtive glance at the glass in Harry's hand.

"I've given up." Harry sighed not taking his eye off the children in the air.

"I'm sorry? Given up what?" Draco was confused to the odd start of the conversation.

"She's gone. I've given up searching for her. It's been almost fifteen years. She's not coming back." The black haired man took a large gulp from the glass in his hand.

"Where did this come from? What made you decide now of all times to stop searching for her?" The blonde asked.

"Dumbledore. With James starting Hogwarts this year it made me think of looking for possible children, her children." Harry took a breath preparing to continue.

"Wouldn't that be difficult? I mean, if she's married she wouldn't be Granger anymore. She'd have her husband's name and so would her children." Draco argued cutting him off.

"I know that. That's why I went to Dumbledore. To look through the Book of Records. You know it has all the information of every magical child ever born."

"That could work. Each child's mother is listed with their maiden name. So she would've still come up as Granger, but what if she changed her name? And I don't just mean by marriage. What if she's not trying to be found and has been going by a different name all together?"

"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the pureblood. You're thinking too Muggle." Harry smirked at the man causing a sneer. "Names don't factor into what I was looking for. Every witch or wizard has their own unique magical signature. In the case of children with a magical parent or parents they too have their own unique signature, but it contains aspects or characteristics of their magical parents' signature. That is what I used to try and find her. Her signature in the children in the Book of Records."

"Why did it take fourteen years for us to figure it out?" Draco became excited being this close to maybe finding his best friend's other best friend after so many years of no answers. "Why are we standing here when we could be searching through the Book of Records? We have fourteen years' worth of children to look through. She could've had fourteen children by now."

"Or she could've had none." Harry sighed again and watched his own three children. "I've already looked through the book and found nothing. That's also one of the reasons why I went to Dumbledore. He goes through it every year to write the children's letters. If she did have children he would've known."

"I'm sorry, Mate, I know you don't want to give up."

"I know. It'll be difficult, but I have to finally admit that she's gone. We went through a lot together and I hate that she's not here to reap the benefits of all we've done."

A tall black clad man with a sneer that looked permanently affixed to his face apparated to the quiet street. He hated doing this. It normally was a job the Headmaster enjoyed, but since he was called to the Ministry for an emergency it was relegated to him and the Deputy Headmistress.

Severus Snape slowly walked up the street an envelope clutched in his hand. He took a quick look down at the address and back up to the numbers on the houses, though it wasn't really necessary. To the untrained eye number eighteen looked just as ordinary as the other houses that lined the street, but to him the house pulsed with strong magic. He would have to tell the Headmaster about this one. He had only seen this much power from a handful of people and they were adults not a mere boy.

He raked a hand over his face not relishing having to explain to a set of muggle parents that magic is real and their son was a wizard, a powerful one from the looks of it. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his patience he lifted his hand and rapped on the door. The petite brunette that answered the door shocked him into speechlessness as no one has been able to do before.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Granger!" Severus bellowed, finding his voice. "What do you think you are doing? Do you know how many people have been searching for you? That daft Potter's spent the last-"

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to talk me like that." She cut him off. "You have gotten the wrong address. My name is not Granger. Now, good day." With that the door was closed in his face.

"Why that insufferable little-" He muttered pounding on the door.

"Please leave or I will call the police." He heard through the door.

"I most certainly will not leave. Do you know how much pain you have caused? How many years were spent looking for you?"

"Police. Put your hands up and step away from the door." Someone shouted behind him.

"That has to be a record," he muttered not having heard the normal sirens going off in situations like this. That was the reason why he hated doing this. Every time he was sent on one of these the police had been called on him.

"I said step away from the door. What business do you have to be harassing my wife like this?" He heard the other man's voice much closer than before.

"Wonderful. She married a cop," his muttering continued. Slowly sliding his wand out of his sleeve, so as not to alert the officer behind him, he started talking. "Your wife has been missing for fourteen years. Do you know how many people have searched for her?" He slowly turned on his heel to talk face to face to the man behind him and once again his voice went missing. Standing in front of him was a man he at one point considered one of his best friends. The last death eater the Auror Department hadn't captured. If the situation wasn't so serious he would've laughed. One of the bad guys was now a part of a group that caught the bad guys.

"Searched for her? For us?" The man scoffed. "They didn't try hard enough if they did at all. We wake up in a hospital without a clue as to who we were. Two months we were there." Severus knew he was gaping like a first year seeing Hogwarts for the first time, but it was just his luck he would be the one to find the two people the wizarding world was searching for the past several years.

"Harry? What's going on?" Bella walked up beside her husband.

"This man says he knew us Before." He didn't elaborate as he knew she would understand. She clearly did with her next words.

"Before? Why are you here now? After all this time? Why didn't anyone come looking for us? Do you know how hard it's been living without really knowing who you are?" She choked out, unshed tears in her eyes. Severus cleared his throat his voice finally coming back to him.

"Do you think we can do this somewhere more private? What I have to discuss with you cannot be said out here."

"And why not? Tell us who we are. Were we some kinds of criminals on the run?" It took all of Severus' control not to laugh at that comment. He took a quick survey of the area to be sure he wouldn't be overheard.

"Has there been anything strange happening? Things you or your son cannot control?" The woman gasped.

"Please, come in. We have many questions." The man gestured for him to enter the house. What he was expecting to find when he got inside he didn't know, but it was definitely not this. He looked around what should have been a sitting room though one couldn't tell. The room looked as if it had been ransacked. The couch was upended, toys and books were everywhere, plants overturned with their soil scattered.

"Oh dear." The woman stopped midstride into the room.

"What happened here?" The man asked from behind her.

"We got scared." A little voice answered as three children stepped carefully from behind the couch.

"I sorry, Mummy." The smallest two ran to their mother and hugged her legs.

"We saw that man and heard yelling. We didn't mean to make a mess." The oldest walked slowly to her parents.

"I know you didn't, sweetheart. It'll be okay." Her father picked her up.

"We'll have to talk in the kitchen until I can get this room cleaned." Bella said looking up at Severus.

"If you would allow me," and with a quick flick of his wand everything flew back to its proper place. The woman shared a look with her husband and started to usher the children out of the room.

"Go upstairs and play for a while. I will call you down for supper. Your father and I need to speak with Mr.…"'

"Snape. Professor Severus Snape." He supplied.

"Your father and I need to talk to Professor Snape."

"Was that magic? Is that what we can do? Oh I can't wait to tell Vinni and Deme." Severus heard as the children were herded up the stairs.

"Please have a seat. I'll go make us some tea."


End file.
